Lemonade Mouth 2 (Disney 2019TV Movie)
''Lemonade Mouth 2 ''is the sequel to Disney's popular TV movie in 2011, Lemonade Mouth, which quickly scored one of the best movies Disney has ever established. Disney stars such as Bridget Medler, Hayley Kiyoko, Adam Hicks, Blake Michael, Naomi Scott, and Nick Roux will reprise their roles as Olivia White, Stella Yamada, Wen Gifford, Charlie Gelgado, Mo Banjaree, and Scott Michaels. Some newcomers to the cast will include of Zendaya, Cameron Boyce, Debby Ryan, and more others. The film will be set barely a year after the events of Lemonade Mouth. The movie will be directed by Paul Hoen and Mark Peter Hughes. Eric Daniel will write the movie's script. The movie will be aired on Disney Channel at the date of July 17th, 2019. It is the most anticipated Disney TV movie ever. Movie Cast * Bridget Mendler as Olivia White- Shy girl who used to be very awry in front of the public especially in her last high school year, but is now an enthusiastic, fun, and leading girl who strives for excellence when it comes to her friends in Lemonade Mouth. She moves to New York to leave her grandmother, who is now being supported by Chance White, her 15 year old cousin. Olivia is the lead singer and song writer for Lemonade Mouth and must confront a rival band who is challenging them after a concert went wrong. Her and Wen have some on-and-off moments of relationships, which they pursue later in the movie and become a couple. * * Ciara Riley Wilson as Amanda Parker- A trust-fund girl from New Jersey, who meets Olivia, Mo, Stella, Charlie, and Scott at their apartment complex. Amanda befriends the whole bunch, then she has a crush on Charlie because of his innocence, talent, and sweet-talk. She hides her feelings in the whole movie, but later kisses him at the end. She is a very, very outgoing and rich individual who never gives up about anything and gets anything she wants. With her rhymes, she is the lead rapper in Lemonade Mouth. * Hayley Kiyoko as Stella Yamada- Moving from her mother's house to the big city of Manhattan, Stella struggles to keep the team "alive" and must stop the rival band, Breathless Dragons, from beating them in the World Nationals. She is pressured in this movie, but is a solo, having no crush in the team. However, she still remains confident and stands up for her rights, as well as talking back to anyone who tries to mess with her. She continues to be the secondary singer for the team, as well as the lead guitarist. * Naomi Scott as Mo Banjaree- Mo Banjaree thinks the game for the Lemonade Mouth band has changed very much since many autographs for the band has been coming in. She continues to her relationship with Scott Michaels, who is a changed man and takes care of Mo all the way. Mo, in this film, is a little more serious and cares about their career and always takes action if someone proves them wrong. She continues to play the bass guitar for the film and one of the secondary singers along with Stella Yamada and Olivia White. * Blake Michael as Charlie Delgado- He is the hardcore drummer for the group, improving on his drums, being a target to fangirls around New York and across the state. His life changes after he stands up to his mom and dad, along with the help of his brother, Tommy Delgado, that he wants to take on a music life in New York with his best friends.. He dates Amanda at the end, but has many romantic moments with her throughout the movie, showing that he also thinks she is attractive and has a good personality as well. * Debby Ryan as Claire Kingston- Claire Kingston is the cocky, but very intelligent friend of Amanda Parker from New Jersey, moving to New York to share a penthouse with her. Claire helps the Lemonade Mouth with their productions in every concert they pursue, as well as encouraging the team in a hard rival with the Breathless Dragons. * Jamie Foxx as DJ Mike Almuerzo * Nick Roux as Scott Michaels- After seeing Lemonade Mouth embarrass themselves at Rising Star last year, he starts to be the co-guitarist along with Stella Yamada. He is a changed boyfriend for Mo because now he is no longer a bully to Mo's friends, but a soft and encouraging friend to Charlie and Wen. * Leo Howard as Damian "The Bling" Hamilton- The lead rapper and singer for the Breathless Dragons and the mean, arrogant, and self-absorbed individual who is in a big rivalry with Olivia, Charlie, and Amanda. He is a hardcore rapper, enjoying to embarrass the Lemonade Mouth in front of Manhattan. * Olivia Holt as Ashley Jordan- The beautiful damsel of the Breathless Dragons, who flirts with every boy she meets like Scott, who her and Mo get in a fight over, becoming enemies. She is a sweet-heart to the public, but in the inside and private, she is just like Damian; arrogant and stubborn. Ashley is the secondary singer to the Breathless Dragons. She continues to make fun of Olivia, insulting her by saying Breathless Dragons are better than the Lemonade Mouth. * Caroline Sunshine as Dylan Reheel- Dylan is the pianist for the Breathless Dragons, but she is usually a nice person, actually bonding like as friend towards Stella, later revealing she never wanted to be a part of the ruthless band. She was an orphan who was forced to hang out with Ashley, Bailey, and Damian and form the ruthless team. Dylan later befriends the Lemonade Mouth. * Ross Lynch as Bailey Alley- He is one of the secondary singers and the primary guitarist for Breathless Dragons. Bailey is shown as a sarcastic, brave, and very motivated to do what he does just like Stella. * TBA as Carl Brenigan- The original principal of Lincoln Bay High School has retired after the Lemonade Mouth left the school by graduating. He works from an insurance company, however he is very close to Stella Yamada now because of seeing her point of view in life. He usually calls her to check on her about her career, but things go awry later on. * Cameron Boyce as Chance White- Chance is the 15 year old cousin to Olivia, who stays with Olivia's grandmother until he goes off to college. He only has a short appearance in the movie, so the viewers do not know what kind of personality he has. Plot After graduating high school, the Lemonade Mouth decide to move to New York to take on a music career after a noble offer from DJ Mike, one of the most powerful music directors in the music business. In a great career life for each individual, with newcomer, Amanda Parker, they rival against a band known as the Breathless Dragons, who take their place as a primary target to fans. Will the Lemonade Mouth stand up for themselves and beat this band and get their reputation back for a good career? Key Movie Plot Points * Lemonade Mouth winning a record deal with DJ Mike, the top music director in the music business compared to the other states in the United States. Lemonade Mouth wins after their epic and thrilling performance at Madison Square Garden with the "Breakthrough" song, which easily became an inspiration upon New York and their high school, Lincoln Bay * Chance White with his dad in New York in a poor apartment and his dad, who is Olivia's uncle, sends him off to his grandmother to stay with her until he graduates high school. * Olivia, Stella, Charlie, Scott, and Mo all graduate high school, hugging each other for their academic success, but make a huge plan to move to New York for the business DJ Mike offered them. * The band buy apartments in a huge and beautiful apartment complex next to each other, where they run into a trust-fund girl named Amanda Parker with her roommate, Claire Kingston. * Mo calls her parents, who is suspicious of her kissing a boy named, Scott. They tell her not to get involved in relationships and she promises to, but continues to be in a committed and loving relationship with Scott Michaels. * Lemonade Mouth hang out with Amanda and Claire by skiing, watching movies, and shopping at the mall, where the band have to sign many autographs, especially Charlie since he is the hardcore drummer and has a lot of fan girls, however Amanda is jealous, staring at Charlie constantly. * In the morning of Saturday, the team explores New York as tourists such as Liberty Island, Central Park, Battery Park, Chinatown, Harlem, Chelsea, and the Empire State Building. * Amanda gives Olivia and her friends 7 suite tickets to the Breathless Dragons concert; Olivia, Wen, Stella, Mo, Charlie, Amanda, and Claire all go and they get the food, the comfortable seats, and the upstage passes. As they enjoy the concert and Breathless Dragons songs such as, "Me Is Hotter", "Fire Up The Stage", and "Determinate". Charlie and Olivia both get mad at Amanda, assuming she set them up to embarrass them in front of the public because Breathless Dragons stole their song. * Stella dares to sneak backstage to question and trash-talk against Damian "The Bling" Hamilton and Ashley Jordan, the two jerks and leaders of the Breathless Dragons about taking their song. Stella threatens them, but they still are not afraid of her, so Stella's friends calm her down in her apartment. * Parker invites the band to a popular Pizzeria diner near Empire SKATE Building near Battery Park. She continues to apologize about messing up about the Breathless Dragons. She offers the team for help is she can be the lead rapper of the Lemonade Mouth. Everyone except Stella agrees because of her anger. But eventually calms down. They think she does not have what it takes, but she raps a song in front of the diner, attracting a crowd of people. * Claire is caught up in a crowd, where they are getting in a huge line to buy Breathless Dragon's new album called, "I'm Better Than You". * Ashley and Damian are at a hideout garage in the small city of Queens, where they practice. Damian invites Bailey and Dylan over, the two other members of the Breathless Dragons. They practice their song successfully called, "Wind To Wave". It is showcased that unlike Lemonade Mouth, they never fight and get along really well because they are now perfect to the crowd in New York.